


Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un incontro importante dove il sorriso rivela ogni segreto. È il seguito di “Ritorno a Hogwarts”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 2/6 luglio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Albus (ritratto), Personaggio originale, Minerva  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Un incontro importante dove il sorriso rivela ogni segreto. È il seguito di “Ritorno a Hogwarts”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 1207/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
Era la notte del suo ritorno a Hogwarts: come preside aveva lasciato la scuola fuggendo via in volo nella notte oscura, inseguito dalle lancinanti accuse di codardia di Minerva; ora vi tornava, di nuovo come preside, nel silenzio discreto ed amico della notte, accolto dal sorriso materno di Minerva che tanto aveva insistito perché accettasse di tornare a ricoprire la carica che meritava pienamente.  
Proprio come nel momento del suo arrivo a Hogwarts, quando all’inizio della serata si era materializzato con Elyn sulla collina davanti al castello, Severus sapeva di dover affrontare da solo il momento dell’ingresso in presidenza.  
Elyn era così rimasta negli appartamenti dell’anziana strega, che l’indomani avrebbe di nuovo rivestito le funzioni di vice-preside dopo averlo sostituito come preside nel corso del mese di settembre per permettergli di riprendersi del tutto dal devastante morso di Nagini, proprio come la Guaritrice aveva prescritto. Le due donne sembravano aver già stabilito tra loro un buon rapporto: Elyn voleva conoscere meglio la persona per la quale Severus provava tanto rispetto, stima ed anche filiale affetto; Minerva, invece, era affascinata dal modo in cui la Guaritrice era riuscita ad entrare nel cuore del mago di cui lei stessa, che da tanti anni lo conosceva e gli voleva bene, non era mai riuscita a comprendere i dolorosi segreti.  
Elyn, invece, aveva saputo guarire il cuore e l’anima di Severus: senza neppure volerlo, si era ritrovata nei pensieri del mago, ricoverato in fin di vita al San Mungo dopo l’assalto di Nagini, salvato solo dal miracoloso intervento di Fanny, entrata all’ultimo istante nella Stamberga Strillante sfondandone una finestra quando già Harry se n’era andato con i preziosi fili argentei dei ricordi del suo professore. Nell’abisso degli occhi neri di Severus, spalancati nel delirio avvelenato del feroce morso, la Guaritrice aveva conosciuto tutte le colpe del mago: il suo oscuro passato, gli errori e le scelte sbagliate, ma anche l’incrollabile e puro amore che sempre lo aveva sostenuto e gli strazianti rimorsi che lo avevano crudelmente tormentato per tanti anni; e di quell’uomo infelice e solo, che per le sue orribili colpe s’era spietatamente punito rinunciando a vivere, ritenendo di non aver più alcun diritto d’amare e di essere amato, Elyn s’era perdutamente innamorata credendo però di non avere alcuna speranza d’essere da lui riamata.  
Invece, in pochi mesi il loro presente s’era riempito di sorrisi d’amore…  
   
Con il consueto luminoso sorriso azzurro dietro le piccole lenti a mezzaluna, Albus osservava in silenzio dal ritratto il preside Severus Piton che finalmente riprendeva possesso della sua carica dopo la breve reggenza della McGranitt. Sulle labbra dipinte del quadro aleggiava una sincera sorpresa che sembrava aver tacitato la sua abbondante parlantina.  
Il giovane preside sorrise, appagato dalla reazione di stupefatta attenzione ottenuta con la sua entrata e si accomodò sulla poltrona che per quasi un anno aveva accolto un uomo distrutto dall’atroce sofferenza per aver obbedito all’ultima richiesta del suo unico amico. Un uomo che non aveva alcun futuro, ma solo un presente colmo di strazianti rimorsi e amari rimpianti.  
Tutto, adesso, era invece cambiato.  
 _Per merito di un sorriso._  
 _Un sorriso di perdono._  
 _E d’amore._  
Non era solo Silente a scrutarlo con stupito interesse, ma anche tutti i ritratti degli altri presidi, pur se nessuno osava rompere il silenzio per primo: il più scalpitante era Phineas Nigellus, che osservava irrequieto Albus chiedendosi quando, infine, si sarebbe deciso a parlare.  
Ma dal suo quadro, il vecchio preside continuava a ponderare in silenzio, il capo lievemente inclinato, quasi come se studiare la situazione da una diversa prospettiva potesse finalmente aiutarlo a capire: c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, qualche pezzo importante che mancava, qualcosa di stupefacente e inaspettato.  
 _Perfino per lui._  
Quando aveva fatto il suo ingresso in presidenza, il lungo mantello aveva seguito le spalle di Piton con il consueto elegante ondeggiare; l’abito era sempre lo stesso, severo e rigoroso, e la sciarpa nera fasciava strettamente il collo lasciando intravvedere il bordo della candida camicia e la parte superiore della cicatrice del quasi fatale morso di Nagini. I capelli corvini, forse, erano un po’ più lunghi del solito, ma scendevano nelle consuete bande laterali attorno al volto.  
All’improvviso un’esclamazione uscì dal ritratto e tutti gli altri presidi si volsero repentini a fissare Silente che ora gongolava soddisfatto:  
\- Ho l’impressione che Minerva si sia… sì, dev’essersi _casualmente scordata_ di comunicarmi un’informazione importante, molto importante… - incominciò malizioso, quasi parlando solo a se stesso e cercando di mascherare, senza per altro riuscirci, il sorriso che gli era nato negli occhi azzurri e già vibrava nella sua voce.  
Severus sorrise di rimando: sì, Minerva evidentemente si era presa la sua piccola rivincita per tutto ciò che Albus non le aveva mai rivelato circa il loro tremendo accordo.  
\- Sì, qualcosa di essenziale, direi… - borbottò il vecchio preside annuendo lentamente e corrucciando le labbra in uno strano sorriso.  
Albus lo conosceva bene, meglio di chiunque altro e Severus era certo che avesse saputo leggere ogni spiegazione dai cambiamenti sul suo volto, ora sereno e rilassato, come mai era stato prima.  
 _Felice, addirittura._  
\- Sono autorizzato a dedurre che, finalmente, tu ti sia deciso a seguire i miei consigli tanto a lungo ripetuti?  
                                                        
Il mago annuì in silenzio, gli occhi neri scintillanti, continuando a sorridere tra lo stupore che cresceva tra i ritratti in un sommesso brusio.  
Silente sembrò ponderare di nuovo i cambiamenti sul volto di Severus. A parte la lieve abbronzatura, che di per sé era sicuramente la cosa più stupefacente a prima vista, contrapposta all’intenso pallore che sempre lo aveva contraddistinto, la vera differenza era nel sorriso felice che il mago ostentava, quasi con orgoglio - di certo aiutato dal vincolo di segretezza su ciò che accadeva in presidenza imposto a tutti i quadri – e, soprattutto, negli occhi.  
Neri, scintillanti come preziosi diamanti, limpidi e privi dell’ombra del dolore e del rimorso che un tempo sempre li oscurava.  
Albus non ricordava di averli mai visti così belli, neppure quando era solo un ragazzo, quando ancora il peso delle colpe non gravava sull’anima del mago.  
 _E liberi._  
Liberi dalla sofferenza e dai rimpianti del passato.  
 _Felici._ Innegabilmente felici. Sì, anche gli occhi di Severus sorridevano felici.  
Pieni di speranza, aperti sul futuro.  
 _Innamorati._  
Sì, Silente adesso ne era certo: il suo ragazzo era innamorato, innamorato di qualcuno che finalmente ricambiava il suo amore!  
Il vecchio mago sorrise sornione:  
\- E allora, quando me la presenti?  
\- Si chiama Elyn. – sussurrò Severus, un dolce sorriso appassionato sulle labbra, quello che lei tanto amava e che nasceva spontaneo quando pensava alla donna che aveva cambiato la sua vita.  
Si alzò lentamente per andare ad accoglierla alla porta, seguito dagli sguardi curiosi dei ritratti:  
– Mi ha insegnato a sorridere, di nuovo. E a credere che anch’io abbia diritto ad avere un futuro, nonostante…  
Severus esitò un attimo e le sue labbra sottili furono attraversate da un lieve tremore; il suo sorriso, però, non venne meno, sostenuto da quello di Albus, orgoglioso di lui.  
\- … il mio passato!  
Silente sorrise paterno dal quadro:  
\- Sono sicuro che io ed Elyn ci intenderemo a meraviglia, - disse strizzando l’occhio, - e che il tuo futuro, finalmente, sarà felice, _ragazzo mio_ , e pieno d’amore, proprio come anche tu, _soprattutto tu_ , meriti!  
   
   
   



End file.
